Zambies!
by BadWolf227
Summary: L4D, L4D2, Torchwood, Dr. Who crossover. Real characters and OC. M for language and possible 'things' Zombies are everywhere and it is all Torchwood's fault, so many of them came through the rift; they couldn't stop it. Now most of the population is dead and The Doctor is nowhere around to help. There are a few groups of survivors as well as the Torchwood team alive but not a lot.


"**Zambies!"**

This Fan-Fic is based on 4 things… Left 4 Dead(Game), Left 4 Dead 2(Game), Doctor Who(TV Show), and Torchwood(TV Show).

_Zombies are everywhere and it is all Torchwood's fault, so many of them came through the rift; they couldn't stop it. Now most of the population is dead and The Doctor is nowhere around to help. There are a few groups of survivors as well as the Torchwood team alive but not a lot._

This was requested by 2 of my friends Kendrick and Deidre who will be characters as well as myself and my other friend Emma… (Our ages are changed)

~Info~

**Torchwood: **_(Instead of Gwen Cooper I will be using myself(my name is also Gwen))_

I am taking them from before any of them die… (Probably from after 01.04 but before season 2) *Torchwood is in Las Vegas for the purpose of this Fic*

Real characters: Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh OC Character: Gwen(me)

**Doctor Who: **_(my friend Emma is the Doctor's companion.)_

I am using the Tenth Doctor. *no clue where he is*

Real characters: The Doctor (10) OC Character: Emma

**L4D: **_(My friend Deidre is getting added to their crew.)_

I am using them from before Bill dies and Louis gets his leg broken.

Real characters: Francis, Louis, Zoey, Bill. OC character: Deidre

**L4D2: **_(My friend Kendrick is getting added to their crew.)_

I am using them from before they meet the L4D crew. *Starts in California*

Real Characters: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach. OC Character: Kendrick

o.o.o.o.o.o.

~California~

A twenty-six year old film enthusiast, who was working on his own film, a zombie one; well, that was before it all went to shit, was in the middle of a convenience store, rooting around for Twinkies which were becoming exceedingly rare due to the fact that zombies; or 'zambies' as he called them have been running around for about two months now, and the fact that Hostess had gone bankrupt before the zombies . The young man, known as Kendrick, was a bit crazy, he had watched the cast he scrambled to get for his movie get killed by zombies right in front of his eyes.

Once he had found a box of Twinkies-the only one left in existence; in that store at least- he held it under his left arm and turned his camcorder on and held it in his right hand then he made his way out of the abandoned convenience store. Kendrick thought he heard zombies moving around and started running and ended up tripping over something, the foot of a man; not a zombie, a man.

The man looked down at Kendrick, the man's white suit was fairly dirty but he still looked nice, he kicked Kendrick off his shoe, "Who the hell are you?" he asked in an annoyed tone as Kendrick clambered up, this was obviously not what the man had planned for today.

Kendrick looked at him wide-eyed, camcorder still perfectly fine and in his hand but the Twinkies were all over the floor, the box had split open; his black shirt had lifted up and exposed his stomach when he fell. "Kendrick…?" he said slowly with a questioning tone, he seemed to be sane currently. While he fixed his shirt and was pointing the camcorder toward the man he asked, "Who are you?" as he saw three people running up out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm the one asking the questions here," the man said then turned to see the three survivors he knew, the black girl in the pink shirt, the fat black man and the white country hick.

"Nick!" the girl half-yelled as she ran up to him, "Who's that? Is he infected?"

The man, who's name Kendrick now knew was Nick turned back to face Kendrick and gave him a look like he expected Kendrick to answer for himself.

Kendrick looked at the three who had just came up with blank brown eyes, it wasn't until Nick's white shoe kicked him did he snap back into reality. He searched himself all over, looking for bit marks, "no, not infected," he said quietly in a way that made it sound like he wanted to be infected.

The thin black woman got close to Kendrick and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm Rochelle, who are you?" she asked in a friendly tone, somehow able to sense that Kendrick was not exactly mentally stable.

"K-Kendrick," he replied looking at her.

"Hello Kendrick," She said then introduced the other two she brought with her; first, she pointed to the large fat black man, "That's Coach," she said then pointed to the hick, "that's Ellis," she paused for a moment then said, "and Nick probably has already introduced himself."

(((Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, next ones will hopefully be longer. I will update this whenever I have time….)))


End file.
